Chez Danforth Evans
by lemon31
Summary: A collection of oneshots set in a universe where Chad and Ryan are living together after graduating from university. Chyan. Slash.
1. Guitar Hero

**Guitar Hero**

********

"Will you turn that down, please?"

No answer

"Chad! Turn the volume down!"

Still no answer.

Ryan disentangled himself from his favourite yoga position – or as Chad liked to call it; 'a contortion even monkeys can't manage!' – and stomped down the stairs.

The doors of the living room were flung open, cushions were strewn all over the floor and the TV was blasting out music so loud Ryan had to cover his ears. Standing on the coffee table, dressed in only his boxers and a shirt, was Chad, flailing his arms about and shaking his head.

Ryan gestured at him, shouted some more and even threw one of the fallen cushions at him, but Chad remained oblivious. Trying a different approach, Ryan grabbed the remote and pressed the 'off' button. Immediately Chad stopped 'dancing' and caught sight of Ryan, standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey man, what was all that about? Don't be breaking my flow, when I'm shaking the 'fro."

"Firstly, never talk like that again, you sound ridiculous."

"You just don't appreciate my creative ability."

"No, I don't appreciate you standing on the coffee table. Get off it right now! It was a present Mother brought back from India."

Chad obediently stepped down and walked towards him.

"C'mon, Ry. Play some Guitar Hero with me. There're some awesome tunes on the new one."

"Oh, 'tunes' are they? Sounds more like meaningless thumping and banging turned up to an inhumane level to me.

"This is rock music, dude, not showtunes. It needs to be played loud."

"You were disturbing my yoga."

"Well, I was providing a soundtrack for your godawful bending and stretching."

"You know I need complete silence to meditate, you should respect that."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I just got carried away with the riffs and everything. And I do respect you; I'm a good boyfriend, aren't I?"

"_Partner_. We're partners, Chad, not boyfriends. That was Senior Year."

"Whatever you say, lover."

Chad batted his eyelashes, something he knew Ryan could never resist. Struggling to maintain his glare and not throw himself into Chad's arms, Ryan opened his mouth to answer when Chad seized his tshirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Ow, Chad! That's not fair, I'm still mad at you."

"No you aren't, I can see you blushing."

"I am not. I'm merely flushed after my yoga."

"Lies," Chad replied, before lunging and Ryan's pale throat.

"Ahh.......that's not fair......I...."

His words were soon smothered as Chad clashed their mouths together. All pretence of anger forgotten, Ryan slid his hands down Chad's back and rested his fingers under the boxer's waistband.

Abruptly, Chad dragged Ryan away from the wall and pulled him backwards over the sofa. They landed in a tangle of limbs, still locked together at the mouth, hands frantically untucking shirts. Chad reached out for the remote and turned the TV back on. The rock music blared out once again but Ryan, moaning Chad's name as he fumbled with his zipper, couldn't care less.


	2. New Year in New York

**New Year in New York**

********

Ryan pressed his nose to the cold windowpane and stared out gloomily at the swirling snow.

"Whose idea was it to come to New York for New Year anyway?"

Looking over the top of the sports pages of the _New York Times_ Chad replied,

"Well, you said, and I quote, "Wouldn't it be nice to get away from Albuquerque for a while. I know, let's go to New York on New Year's Eve," and I, being the good boyfriend that I am, agreed."

Ryan threw himself down into an armchair.

"You should have persuaded me to stay, because now we're missing out on all the parties and there is absolutely nothing to do in this goddamn hotel!"

"If you miss everyone so much, why don't you give them all a ring?"

Seizing this idea like a drowning man clinging to a raft, Ryan snatched up the phone and dialed his sister's number.

It rang several times and then cut into the answer machine,

"_This is Sharpay Evans' residence but I'm too busy to answer the phone right now. If you're calling about a possible role for me, ring my secretary. If you're calling because you want to meet up, leave a message on my cellphone. If you don't have that number it's probably because I didn't want to give it to you."_

A pause.

"_Oh, if you want Zeke, he's probably baking something so ring some other time!"_

Ryan hurled the phone down and Chad, exasperated, folded his paper and put it on the table beside him.

"Try Troy and Gabriella, they might be in. Put it on speaker phone so I can hear."

Thumping the numbers in, Ryan positioned the handset between them but, after a few rings, the pre-recorded message began playing:,

"_Hey, this is Troy and Gabriella's – "_

"Oh for god's sake," Chad shook his head in disbelief. "Trust them to split the words between each other and speak alternately." He shuddered as the message continued. "It's sickeningly cute."

" – _really sorry we can't take your call, but we promise to get back to you as soon as we can. Have a good day! Bye!"_

Ryan cut the message off before the beep sounded.

"As if they're out as well! Kelsi shouldn't be, I'll try her."

Before he could finish dialing all the numbers, Chad wrenched the receiver out of his hand and slammed it down.

"If you ring her house, Jason'll probably answer and we'd have to endure his stupid comments like, "It's not snowing here, so why is it in New York?" "

"You do have a point there. How Kelsi ended up with such a moron is beyond me!"

"Some people may question the logic in me choosing such a flamingly gay partner."

"I'm fabulous, how could you not choose me?"

Chad pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ah yes, it was your conceited nature which drew me to you," he purred into Ryan's ear.

"Watch it, Danforth, you're crushing my hat!"

"You have a million just like it, I saw you pack some others."

"Don't you notice anything? This is a limited edition _vintage_ fedora, but I also brought my fur lined cap and they're completely different..."

Ryan was forced to break off when Chad pulled him to his feet and grabbed their coats from the back of an armchair.

"Go fetch that furry hat, then.

Ryan caught his coat and froze, staring in horror at Chad who was already half way to the door.

"You can't seriously think I'm going to go outside in this weather? I'll catch pneumonia and frostbite and end up dead in the gutter, and you'll have to organise the funeral, and Sharpay will bitch the whole way through the service because she still hates you and I haven't choreographed a routine for her next play – "

" – quit being so morbid, Evans! It's beautiful out there and I'll go crazy if you carry on whining. Be spontaneous!"

He wasn't convinced, but Ryan reluctantly pulled on his coat, found his cap and followed Chad out of the hotel.

The street was empty and the fresh snow lay unmarked on the ground.

"Everyone sensible is probably inside, enjoying their warm parties," Ryan thought bitterly.

Not looking where he was going, he slipped in a patch of ice and skidded, almost falling, but luckily Chad grabbed his arm, keeping him upright. Their breath blossomed from their mouths like smoke, mingling in the cold air as they held each other close, sharing body heat.

"See, it's lovely out here with all the lights glistening on the snow."

Ryan whispered, amazed, "I've never known New York so quiet, it's beautiful."

Chad looked down at the figure he held in his arms, swaddled in a ridiculous amount of layers, and pulled him closer.

"Actually, I'm glad you wanted to come here. We don't have to watch Troy and Gabriella walk around, attached at the hip, or hear Sharpay's screeching. I do miss Zeke's cookies though....." he added thoughtfully.

Cheering and shouting suddenly erupted from the building around them as the clock struck twelve.

Forgetting the cold for a while, Ryan faced Chad and, grinning, spoke softly,

"Happy New Year, Chad."

Kissing the tip of his pink-tinged nose, Chad replied,

"Same to you, I love you Ryan, despite your whining."


	3. Pillow Talk

**Pillow Talk**

********

Ryan pulled the duvet up and tucked it under his chin. Sighing, he rolled over onto his side, facing Chad, and closed his eyes. Barely a minute later he swiveled all the way round, taking most of the duvet with him.

Chad grunted and Ryan froze, prayed that he hadn't woken.

Cocooned in the majority of the duvet, Ryan lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, tried counting all the hats in his wardrobe and even began planning the best way to coerce Chad into a shopping trip, but to no avail.

Untangling his legs from the know he had turned the bedding into, Ryan crawled towards Chad and flung an arm over his chest, hoping to find sleep in this position.

"I swear to god, Ryan Evans, that if you do _not _stop shuffling this instant, you will be sleeping on the sofa for a week!"

Ryan murmured his apologies meekly, but couldn't resist adding,

"You wouldn't want that, though, would you? After what we got up to earlier, I'm surprised you can keep your hands off me."

"Cocky bastard," Chad muttered to himself.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Ry, I'm exhausted, this is no time for your messing about."

"I wore you out, didn't I?" Ryan smiled like a cat who'd got the cream. "Besides," he looked over at the alarm clock, "it's only 2:17."

"In the _morning_!"

"You're getting old if you can't stay up this late."

"Excuse me? Who has to have a nap every afternoon?"

Ryan sniffed.

"Dancing can be very draining."

Still with his eyes clamped firmly shut, Chad wagged his index finger threateningly.

"Oh no, don't start the whole 'dancing vs. basketball' argument again."

"Well, I'm bored. Let's talk about something.........There's a sale soon at – "

" – why do you always have to be like a woman after sex? Always needing to talk."

Ryan shot an accusing glare in his direction, but it was completely lost on Chad's semi-dormant state.

"How would you know? You've never slept with a woman."

"Troy tells me these things," Chad answered vaguely.

Ryan snorted derisively.

"Don't tell me Troy's had sex with Gabriella, they're far too........._pure_!"

"And we're not?"

Without needing to see him, Chad could tell that Ryan was doing his customary eyebrow-raising whenever he felt particularly skeptical about something. Chad privately agreed; they had celebrated Valentine's Day with a sweaty, carnal sort of love, not a meal by candlelight spent gazing into one another's eyes.

"They _are _married, you know? Which means they must have consummated it at some point, although, I agree; it is a bit bizarre."

Trying to block out images of Troy and Gabriella's no doubt embarrassingly awkward post-marriage sex, Ryan added,

"All through high school they were a shining example of abstinence. I'm surprised Troy even knew that babies weren't brought by storks, let alone realised that there was more to a relationship than merely holding hands."

Chad couldn't prevent himself from laughing out loud at that and reached out to pull Ryan closer.

"We certainly don't lack any of the...........ahem...............physical side of a relationship, do we?"

Ryan shook his head and pressed his face against Chad's bare chest, listening for a heartbeat.

Chad ran his fingers through the fine, blond hair in a sooting motion, enjoying the scent of Ryan's shampoo and the slight tang of sweat, a reminder of the rough, dizzying sex of earlier.

Snuggling closer, the steady rise and fall of Chad's chest calming him, Ryan almost began to purr. Trying not to make his yawn to obvious, he gradually succumbed to the inviting pull of sleep, until he heard Chad whisper faintly in his ear,

"I wouldn't really send you to sleep on the sofa, Ry."

Ryan smiled to himself as Chad pulled the duvet over them, finally comfortable with a strong arm holding him tight.


End file.
